Erron Black
|-|Kotal's Court= |-|Black Dragon= Summary Erron Black is a character introduced in the Mortal Kombat X comic series and made his game debut as a playable character in Mortal Kombat X where he is introduced as a human working for the emperor, Kotal Kahn. The best shot in Texas left home to seek adventure and excitement in Outworld with Kano and the Black Dragon. Outworld turned out to be the playground of Erron's ultraviolent dreams. He decided to make his home there as the deadliest outlander in Outworld. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Erron Black Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Classification: Human, Outworlder, Kotal Kahn's enforcer (currently), Black Dragon member (former) Age: Over a 150 years old Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Has superhuman strength allowing him to fracture chains and crush skulls), Stealth Mastery (Skilled in surprise attacks), Weapon Mastery (Wields revolvers, rifles, grenades, swords, traps, improvised weapons as [https://youtu.be/w5zeaGYXNpc?t=35 dirt or sand] and makeshift weapons. Has superior accuracy with two revolvers allowing him to ricochet bullets off of airborne coins without aiming down the sights even if he isn't looking at them. Utilizes his guns in conjunction with hand-to-hand combat), Longevity (His aging process was slowed down via magical means), Limited Sand Manipulation (Uses sand grenades), Limited Acid Manipulation (Carries a flask of acidic Zaterran spit), Corrosion Inducement (Acidic spit has corrosive properties), Limited Explosion Manipulation (Via TNT sticks), Acrobatics (Via enhanced conditions, hypermobility and some degree of all-terrain mobility. Can do kip-ups, forward jump rolls and do drop kicks) Can interact with his past self, but will share with it irreparable damage & death (As shown with other characters in MK11) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Killed several Tarkatans, initially defeated Cassie Cage and defeated Kung Jin in their second encounter) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can rip off heads) Striking Strength: Large Building level Durability: Large Building level (Took a hit from Mileena's sai. Quickly recovered from Takeda's Whip Trip) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Tarkatan blade. Tens of meters with projectiles. Hundreds of meters with his lever action rifle. Standard Equipment: Revolvers, repeating rifle, extra ammo, sand orbs, caltrops, severed tarkatan blade, jar of acid, matches, bear trap and coins. Intelligence: Above Average; skilled combatant. Should have a lot of combat experience during his stay in Outworld and still retains his gunslinging skills from Earthrealm. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Sand Grenade:' Roll out an exploding sand grenade. *'Caltrops:' Throw out several damaging caltrops that halt running opponents. *'Rattle Snake Slide:' Dive under the opponent, launching them behind you. *'Sand Gust:' Smash a sand grenade that causes a gust of blinding sand. *'Sand Trap:' Tackle the opponent and shoot them repeatedly. *'Money Shot:' Flip a coin to the air and shoot it, bouncing the bullet to the opponent. *'Stand Off:' Enter a stance and gain access to unique revolver attacks. **'Holster:' Erron keeps his revolvers holstered and returns to his normal fighting stance. **'Spin Shot:' Erron draws and fires both revolvers straight ahead with a dash spin backwards. **'Quick Shot:' Erron draws both revolvers and fires them upwards to strike airborne opponents. **'Low Shot:' Erron draws a revolver and fires multiple times at his opponent's feet and abdomen. *'Sand Toss:' Throw sand at the opponent's face, stunning them. *'Tarkatan Stab:' Impale and stab opponent with a Tarkatan blade. *'Long Shot:' Go prone and shoot with your repeating rifle. *'Swing Shot:' Draw out rifle and launch opponent with a rising strike. *'Unload:' Draws out rifle and shoot while walking backwards. *'Zaterran Spit: ' Toss a jar of corrosive acid on the floor. *'Locked and Loaded:' Enter a rifle stance and gain access to several rifle attacks. **'Cancel:' Erron stows away his rifle. **'Straight Rifle Shot:' Erron fires a single round. **'Low Rifle Shot:' Erron crouches and fires a single round. **'Stock Drop:' Erron whacks the opponent with the rifle stock. **'Reload Single Bullet:' Erron loads a bullet into the chamber. **'Enhanced Locked and Loaded:' Adds several additional attacks in Locked and Loaded. ***'Rising Stock:' Erron swings the rifle stock upwards, launching them into the air. ***'Drop Shot:' Erron enters a prone stance and fires a shot. ***'Reload Multiple Bullets:' Erron quickly loads an entire cartridge into the chamber. ***Erron batters the opponent with a downward butt stroke of his rifle. *'Outworld Gunslinger:' Gain several new strings (series of attacks) using his pistols. **'Ankle Biter:' While ducking, Erron shoots the opponent's feet with a revolver. **'Hideout:' Erron hits the opponent's gut with a revolver before shooting and fanning the hammer twice. **'Luddy Mussy:' Erron whips the opponent with his revolver before launching them up with a sluggish axe kick and shoots them six times. **'Smells Like Gunpowder:' Erron performs a shoulder charge and fires a shot with a gun hidden under his cape. **'To The Gallows:' Erron performs a shoulder charge and fires a shot with a gun hidden under his cape before shooting them with both guns. **'Pushing Daisies:' Erron does a front kick and turns back before kicking up a hidden gun and shooting them. *'Acid Pour:' Grab the opponent and pour acid on them. *'Cattle Toss:' Grab the opponent before tossing them down and fire repeatedly at them. *'Up Peacemaker:' Lean back and fire pistols upward. *'Down Peacemaker:' Lean back and fires pistols downward. *'Scud Shot: ' Enter a quick draw stance and destroy projectiles. *'TNT Toss:' Throw a stick of dynamite. Explodes after a short delay. *'Netherbeast Trap: '''Drop a trap that immobilizes opponents. *'Throw: Erron grabs the opponent and steps on their foot, causing them to hold their foot in pain. He lights up a bundle of dynamite and tosses his opponent the dynamite forcing them to juggle it in their hands before it blows up in their face 'OR '''Erron grabs the opponent and whacks them with the butt of his rifle before stomping on their head thrice. |-|Brutalities= *'Tunnel Vision: Erron grabs the opponent and whips them with his pistols. He shoots them in the knee which forces them to kneel down before he shoots their head, leaving a huge hole. *'Serenity:' Erron tackles the opponent to the ground and rapidly shoots both revolvers at their head until it's reduced to a bloody skull. *'Quick Draw:' Erron enters a quick draw stance and whips out his pistols. He shoots the opponent's head and turns around to shoot their chest, leaving a large hole. *'Sword In The Stone:' Erron mercilessly impales his opponent with a Tarkatan arm blade before plunging it into their skull. *'Swing Low:' Erron swings his rifle upwards, ripping their head off. He aims at the airborne head and blows it up with a single shot. *'X-Ray Brutality:' Erron shoots a bullet to his opponent's hip that ricochets to their shoulder blade and jaw. Once the bullet exits their head, it blows up in a pile of gore. *'The Klassic:' Erron does an uppercut, but it decapitates them with their spine intact. *'Is Something Burning?:' Erron lights up a dynamite stick and tosses it at the opponent's feet. Dumbfounded, they pick it up and examine it before it blows up and destroys their face, arm and flank. *'Goodbye Cruel World:' Erron lights up a dynamite stick and fails to throw it away. He looks at it with confusion before it blows up and destroys his face, arm and flank. *'Beast Trap:' Erron plants a bear trap and kicks it towards the opponent's feet. The trap closes on their leg as the opponent struggles to remove it, ripping their leg off. *'Ewwww:' Erron smacks the opponent over their head with his rifle and pops open a vial of Saurian acid that melts the flesh off of their skull. He proceeds to smash the empty vial across their face. *'Dancing Days Are Done:' Erron takes a step back and draws both revolvers to shoot the opponent's legs off. The opponent proceeds to die of blood loss. *'Hard To Swallow:' Erron grabs the opponent's shoulder and slams them down to the opposite direction. He shoots and destroys their chest, flanks and head. *'Kiss My Spur:' Erron pushes the opponent and strikes them down with his rifle. He stomps on their head three times with the third one crushing it. A vulture swoops down and feasts on the corpse. |-|Super Moves= *'Trick Shot:' Erron throws a grenade at his opponent's feet, stunning them, then loads a bullet with the opponent's name on it into his revolver, fires it, hitting his opponent's hip and shattering it. The bullet ricochets up to his opponent's shoulder blade, and ricochets one last time to exit out their shoulder and hit their jaw. *'Fatal Blow (Ghost Koins): '''Erron quickly draws both of his revolvers and fires five shots to start the attack. He throws two coins up in the air and fires four shots from a single revolver to the opponent's neck. He tosses the revolver at the opponent's face and it strikes them with the butt of the revolver. The revolver bounces back to his hand before Erron turns around and shoots the coins, ricocheting the bullet off it and into the opponent's eyes before catching the coins. Gallery Erron_black.png|Erron Black in MKX. erron.png|Erron Black's concept art in MKX. erron guns.png|Erron Black's arsenal in MKX. XAJHLiE - Imgur.gif|Erron Black goes hunting. 7bZW2ST - Imgur.gif|"You won't be touching him again."'' HggH3uA - Imgur.gif|Gunslinging at its finest. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Humans Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cowboys Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Assassins Category:Murderers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Adventurers Category:Traitors Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Hunters Category:Brawlers Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Gun Users Category:Snipers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Trap Users Category:Sand Users Category:Acid Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8